(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a braking warning control device adapted to a bike, and more particularly to one magneto-switch mounted on the handlebars in conjunction with a magnet provided at the head of the brake level to actuate the source and turn on the LED bulb in the warning light whenever the rider applies the brake.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bike had been the main transportation means for a long time until motorcars are developed in recent decades; however, the bike remains the most convenient transportation means either for riding for fun and exercise or for a shorter range commuting in downtown. As more and more cars moving on the streets, it becomes particularly dangerous for night bike riders. Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a reflective plate 2 is mounted on the rear mudguard of the bike 1. In recent years, a warning light has been developed to emit light or flare for warning when the brake is applied to start the power source to the light. The prior art of the brake warning light is adapted to the rear mudguard with the power control mounted at where between the braking cable and the braking drum 3 resulting in higher cost and prevented from easy assembly, and further prevented from easy DIY by the rider. The fact that the prior art has not yet been mounted to the bikes generally available in the market proves that the prior art fails to meet the requirements of the bike manufacturers.